1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a mountable bicycle structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tubular clamping portion of the mountable bicycle structure, which utilizes an adapter in order to easily and reliably secure the mountable bicycle structure onto a bicycle element such as a handlebar.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. Additionally, bicycles are constantly being designed so as to be more ergonomic and user friendly. In particular, various additional accessories and/or improved components have been developed in recent years to assist the rider in operating the various components of the bicycle and/or to make the riding experience more convenient and enjoyable for the rider.
For example, the shifting units of a bicycle are often located at the ends of the handlebar such that the rider can easily perform a shifting operation without significantly changing the position of the rider's hands. However, this positioning of the shifting units makes it difficult to determine the current gear position for the rider. Specifically, the shifting units typically will have some sort of gear position indicator, in which case the rider must look towards the sides (ends) of the handlebar in order to determine the current gear positions. This arrangement is inconvenient for the rider.
Accordingly, gear indicators have been developed which are mounted on a center portion of the bicycle handlebar so that the rider does not have to take his or her eyes off of the road to determine the current gear position. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,089 discloses such gear indicators. Other accessories and/or components such as bicycle computers and/or lights and the like have also been mounted to the center of the handlebar for the rider's convenience in recent years. These devices are usually clamped onto the bicycle handlebar using a conventional C-shaped clamping member. While all of these devices work relatively well, it can be difficult and/or complicated to install such accessories and/or components on the bicycle, especially on different sized handlebars. Moreover, these typical accessories and/or components can be relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture and assemble, especially when it is desirable to make these devices compatible with different sized handlebars.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved mountable bicycle structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.